Experiments aimed at mapping genes and determining the distribution of genetic sequences on the DNA molecules of bacteriophage, bacteria, animal viruses (including oncogenic viruses), and higher organisms are proposed. The basic technique used is the electron microscope heteroduplex method combined with chemical labeling procedures. The results will provide information on the structural basis of the regulation of gene function.